


ray of hope

by viviandromeda



Category: SaGa Frontier (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Internal Monologue, Introspection, post-dark labyrinth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26191861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviandromeda/pseuds/viviandromeda
Summary: Trapped in darkness, White Rose considers her situation.
Relationships: Asellus/White Rose (Saga Frontier)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	ray of hope

**Author's Note:**

> i'd kind of meant to for quite a long time, but playing scarlet grace early this year was the gateway into me suddenly being obsessed with this overall series, and i played _frontier_ in may and june. while i think t260 and riki maybe ended up as my favorite stories overall (just as my girlfriend predicted...), asellus' really hit me hard and unexpectedly, and i found the really strange structure and the unexpected twist in the middle really compelling. so then this was sitting 90% done in my drafts for like a month or so by now while i waited for the moment to fix the last parts i really hated, but uh...happy Re:univerSe valentine's day? lol

Princess White Rose was alone. 

Finally.

It wasn't that she'd disliked traveling with the girl who'd only recently awoken at the Castle of Thorns, but she had long since needed a moment to reflect. She didn't know how time passed here, though...she'd likely have quite a lot of moments. At any rate, seeing the regions was a privilege that none of the other Princesses had ever had the chance to enjoy, a whole world of mystery and excitement after her sheltered life. Though, for Asellus, it was hardly so happy, with her hopes of returning home to a normal life dashed as soon as they'd arrived. In the short time they'd traveled together, Asellus' power grew quickly, even as she came to rely on White Rose for comfort and reassurance in a world now strange to her. Not only was she no longer a mere human, but she could certainly become the next Charm Lord, that much was clear. Whether that was the only reason that White Rose had become so attached-to a girl!-she'd rather not think about. At least she wasn't jealous, like some of the others. For Asellus, it had been this, or death. No one could make that choice for herself. There was only pain, either way.

Even as the connection between them severed, she heard Asellus calling her name, as if she needed her. But she was wrong, surely. The Princesses were only ever playthings of Orlogue's, and Asellus could never be safe or free from him as long as White Rose was with her. Although, it was hardly that simple, wasn't it? If she cared so much for White Rose, then if nothing else it was only a matter of time before she would return to Facinaturu and confront Orlogue herself.

Already, she'd underestimated how headstrong Asellus was, certainly. The girl had led her right out of town, and convinced her to help fight her own compatriots from the castle. She'd seen Asellus almost crumble facing her aunt's rejection, but she'd found the resolve to carry on nonetheless. The resolve to find a place in the world. Humans were easy to underestimate, and others they'd met on this journey had shown to be driven towards their goals, and resilient in the face of hardship. Perhaps none so much as Asellus, but White Rose wasn't about to attribute that to her being a half-mystic. She couldn't be so arrogant, by now.

Especially as she yet blamed herself, for her betrayal of Lord Orlogue. That was the part she struggled to understand. Asellus was vibrant, a being full of the emotion of humans, yet capable of power as great as Orlogue's, or in time, perhaps greater. She would no longer be limited by the short lifespan of her kind, despite her youthfulness in this moment. At the same time, White Rose was inexorably drawn to Orlogue's power; she was bound to him and his power, for as long as he lived. Even with the unexpected element of Asellus' fragment of that power, she could never have truly stood against him. But how far would she have gone, if she'd been able? If Asellus had asked?

There was little point in wondering, for it was all out of her hands now. Freeing Asellus and their other companions from the labyrinth was necessary. None of them had deserved such a fate, only her, and it ensured she could no longer interfere. Asellus would have to settle things on her own, and if she found the strength to defeat the Charm Lord, then she could have anything she wished. And if she wished for one Princess to return to her side...well, that Princess would be very lucky to be favored so, wouldn't she?


End file.
